The purpose of this project is to enhance the feasibility of creating affordable employee benefit packages that improve health by ascertaining the priorities of low income employees regarding benefits that ameliorate the socio-economic determinants of health. Four hundred male and female low-income individuals recruited from clinical, community, and employment settings will participate in small group exercises. During these exercises, facilitated discussions will take place using a previously tested group decision tool (CHAT: Choosing Healthplans All Together) that has been modified for this project. Data will be anonymously collected regarding socio-demographic characteristics, attitudes toward health, preferences for possible employee benefits, and assessment of the exercise. Group discussions will be audiotaped. Data will be analyzed quantitatively to determine preferences for benefits and factors associated with these preferences. Discussions will be qualitatively analyzed to explore underlying reasons for these preferences. Participants will receive $75 as compensation for their participation unless they participate during working hours. Study results will yield information about what employee benefits would be of utmost priority to low income employees. This is unique information that may contribute to efforts to find affordable strategies for ameliorating the socio-economic determinants of health for the low-income working population in the United States. The project has received IRB approval and data collection is scheduled to begin in January 2005.